Ne pas se fier aux préjugés
by Ermessende
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour la communauté 30 baisers. Blaise et Daphnée, c'est un peu comme l'huile et l'eau. Même quand il sont ensembles, on les distingue. Et il y en a toujours un qui veut écraser l'autre. Chacun leur tour. Mais ils s'aiment de temps en temps.
1. C'est tout toi

Bonjour,

Je me lance donc dans un énième projet. La communauté 30 baisers.

J'ai choisi le couple Blaise / Daphnée.

Voilà, j'espère que ça plaira.

**Thème 1 : ****Regarde moi.****  
>Rating : <strong>**K****  
>Disclaimer : <strong>**JKR, elle-seule.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Blaise a toujours été fier de ce qu'il était. Blaise est quelqu'un qui peut contrôler ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Et, par-dessus tout, Blaise est beau garçon.<p>

Seul, assis sur son lit, dans les profondeurs du dortoir Serpentard, il se masse les tempes. Il a le ventre un peu noué, et il sent que son cœur s'est enflammé, et s'emballe encore. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voit une paire de jambes.

Mais, c'étaient les siennes.

Il soupire.

« -Je ne sais pas si t'enfermer ici est la meilleure idée que tu es eue, Blaise. »

Draco Malfoy, 1m70 de nonchalance appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« -Tu permets que j'essaye de me raisonner ? C'est ma chambre, ici.

-Certainement, mais quelques personnes commencent à trouver ta disparition louche. »

Et il s'éloigne, tout sourire.

Blaise, lui, passe une main tremblante sur son front. Ses émotions lui collent à la peau et son souffle se cogne dans chaque recoin de la pièce avant de revenir lui brûler les joues. Il devrait revenir dans la salle commune, c'est ce que Draco lui a fait comprendre. Mais il n'est pas un lion, il n'a pas le courage.

Il est un serpent, et à l'instant présent, ses écailles se fissurent doucement, et son flegme habituel est en train de foutre le camp.

Il se lève quand même. Il est Blaise Zabini, il a le droit à un petit moment de faiblesse.

Elle est la première personne qu'il voit quand il arrive au cachot. Elle boit un verre de vin rouge sang, assorti à ses lèvres, à ses ongles. Elle rit, et son rire s'envole entre les gens, jette un peu de gaité sur l'austérité qui englobe la salle.

Elle ne le voit même pas.

Il rejoint Draco et Théo. Théo lui assène une légère claque dans le dos.

« -T'as failli pas revenir, paraît-il.

-C'est faux, je serais revenu à un moment ou un autre.

-Quand elle serait partie.

-...

-Elle te fait tant d'effet que ça, ce soir ?

-... »

Théo n'insiste pas. Il n'insiste jamais, il sait quand ça ne va pas.

« -Elle ne me regarde pas. »

Draco secoue la tête, et décide que trois Whisky-pur-feu sont parfaitement adaptés à la situation.

_Regarde moi._

Elle ne fait qu'agiter ses cheveux au rythme de la musique, elle discute allègrement. Mais elle ne le regarde même pas.

Blaise sent l'amertume claquer contre ses dents.

_Regarde moi._

« -Tu sais, Blaise, aller la voir, c'est peut-être une bonne idée.

-Tsss. »

Reptilien, il tourne la tête vers Draco qui revient, trois verres dans les mains. Exactement, ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ils ont bu, tous les trois, et la tête de Blaise ne tourne plus. A son tour, il ne la regarde plus. Il a oublié ses jambes interminables, ses lèvres pleines et son rire entraînant. Il rit de sa sottise de tout a l'heure.

La salle commune s'est un peu vidée. Elle est toujours la, et elle le voit essayer de danser, ses bras autour des épaules de Théo et Draco. Elle trouve que c'est le plus beau des trois.

Pansy recrache un trait de fumée blanche, regarde les trois compères qui s'égosillent et déclare platoniquement que ça y est, c'est l'heure d'aller les aider à regagner leur dortoir.

Blaise sent Draco se décrocher de lui et une petite main sur sa joue.

« -Blaise, ça va ? Blaise, il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

-Non.

-Blaise !

-Non.

-Regarde moi, Blaise, tu ne vas pas rester là. Blaise ? Regarde moi ! »

Blaise garde ses yeux baissés. Il la domine et sent le parfum qu'elle fait glisser au creux de son cou tout les matins.

_Regarde moi._

« -Regarde moi. »

Il a plongé ses iris dans les siens, et elle a sourit.

Elle l'a aidé à grimper les escaliers, suivant Pansy et Draco, et Astoria et Théo.

Elle souriait toujours quand elle a jugé qu'il était capable de faire le reste seul et l'a laissé devant la porte.

_Regarde moi._

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'éloigner. Il a saisit son bras.

« -Daphnée, tu étais magnifique, ce soir. »

Et tout doucement, presque furtivement, elle a déposé un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle y a laissé un peu de rouge, et son odeur particulière.

_Regarde moi, encore une fois._

Elle ne s'est pas retournée, mais le lendemain matin, quand les écailles de Blaise se sont à nouveau solidifier, Daphnée lui avait gardé un peu du pétillant de ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Bises

Ermessende.


	2. J'ai perdu pied

Bonjour !

Donc, second OS.

Merci à aux reviews.

C'est un petit peu différent du premier, au niveau du style notamment, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

**Thème 2 : ****Nouvelle, ****Lettre****  
>Rating : <strong>**K****  
>Disclaimer : <strong>**JKR, elle-seule.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Astoria,<p>

Ma petite Astoria chérie, à l'heure qu'il est, tu es en France. J'espère au moins que tu t'y plais. Mais reviens un jour quand même, ça m'arrangerait.

Car oui.

J'ai craqué.

J'ai craqué et c'est mal.

Je n'aurais jamais dû, je sais. Mais ça s'est fait naturellement, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. C'est ça le pire. Astoria, c'est terrible.

Pansy a vu. Pansy sait. Pansy va me harceler. Et je ne vais pas savoir comment lui répondre, que lui répondre.

Oh, par Merlin, Astoria, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je t'aurais séquestrée dans ma chambre et t'aurais envoyé répondre à ma place aux coups à la porte. Car, oui, actuellement je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Et je ne compte pas en sortir tout de suite. Malgré tout ce que peut dire Biky. Ou Maman. Ou Pansy. Surtout Pansy.

Tu sais quoi Astoria ? Tu sais, le pire du pire ? C'est que j'ai presque aimé ma faute.

Je t'explique le contexte, et par pitié, ne ris pas. Même pas un sourire.

Tu dois te douter, malgré ta folie française, que c'était le bal du mois d'Avril organisé par les Rockbell.

Il y avait tout le beau monde, ça aurait pu être merveilleux. J'avais passé quatre heures chez Mme Guipure et cinq chez l'Aiguille Fauve avec Pansy pour trouver une robe.

IL était là, Astoria. Magnifique, comme à son habitude. Les imbéciles qui lui servent d'amis n'ont pas sa classe, définitivement. Quoique tu puisses dire. Oui, je vois bien tes regards en coin pour Malefoy, petite sœur adorée. Bref, nous en discuterons plus tard.

Il était là. Et j'ai perdu tout contrôle.

Je m'en veux énormément.

Je m'ennuyais fermement et Pansy allumait sa sixième cigarette quand nous nous sommes rendues compte que les trois idiots venaient vers nous.

J'ai cru défaillir.

Son costume était parfait et, indubitablement, j'aurais du regardé ailleurs. Il m'a souri. Simplement, un sourire, et j'ai cru m'évanouir.

C'est moche.

Je crois que Pansy m'a droguée à mon insu. C'est simple.

Théodore l'a invitée à danser et elle a écrasé sa cigarette dans un verre qui traînait par là.

Draco s'est assis. Ou laissé tomber, lourdement. Au choix.

Blaise m'a regardé. Bizarrement. Intensément. Et encore une fois, mon cœur a eu des ratés. Le lâche.

Il m'a dit « Tu es superbe, Daphnée, ce soir. » Merlin merci, cette robe m'a coûtée les deux bras. Mais, fort heureusement, ma bienséance n'a fait que lui répondre un minable merci du bout des lèvres.

Astoria, c'est là que tout à déraillé. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte du pourquoi du comment. Mais c'est à ce moment précis.

L'orchestre a commencé à jouer quelque chose de pas trop mal et j'ai cru que Pansy allait éclater en sanglots de soulagement. Elle est venu me chercher pour danser. A dire vrai, ceci m'arrangeait.

Mais Théodore en a fait de même avec ses deux siamois.

Et nous nous sommes retrouvés collés, tous les cinq, à danser un peu n'importe comment. Il ne manquait que toi.

IL avait passé un bras autour de mes hanches et il sentait un drôle de mélange d'eau de Cologne et de Whisky-pur-feu qui lui allait drôlement bien.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai regardé.

Oui.

Je sais, c'est mal.

Mais que veux-tu ?

C'est de la faute de Pansy.

Je l'ai regardé et lui aussi.

Et dans le feu de l'action, il m'a embrassé.

Oh, Merlin !

J'ai répondu à ce foutu baiser.

J'ai craqué Astoria, c'est affreux.

Et Pansy, elle, a tout vu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et j'aimerais que tu sois là avant que je ne le revois.

Je me chargerais de Pansy, seule, comme une grande.

Mais, reviens vite, Astoria.

Tu me manques horriblement. Et je déteste ne pas avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de mes rêves à peine réveillée.

Je t'aime très fort.

Daphnée.

* * *

><p>Alors oui, moi Daphnée, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, très proche de sa sœur, de sa famille en général. Mais assez serptentarde quand même (voire snob, mais je la vois bien passer 9h a chercher une robe. D'affilées ou non, à voir.)<p>

Puis, je sais pas, les serpentards quand ils sont vraiment entre eux, ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps être froids ou cyniques ou méchants. Ils s'aiment bien quand même. Ils sont « friends » comme on dit aux States. Je m'égare.

Donc vos impressions ? (ou l'art de demander des reviews.)

Merci de votre lecture.

Bises

Ermessende.


	3. Scandale a la cour

Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Nouvel OS donc, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire. Et puis, vu le thème, cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à cela. Je vous en parlerai plus bas.

Merci à Aelle-L.

Merci à Cha pour sa review toute mignonne.

**Thème 3 : Scandale.**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Mme Rowling, je m'incline pour vos personnages.**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand elle s'est réveillée, Daphnée a pensé que ça allait être une bonne journée. Elle avait ouvert les yeux avant que l'horrible réveil de Milicent Bulstrode ne sonne. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très emmêlés. Et Pansy avait pensé à laissé l'eau chaude ouverte.<p>

« -Ca va être une bonne journée.

-Quesstudi ?

-La main devant la bouche, Astoria.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, ma sœur chérie ?

-Que ça va être une bonne journée.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Les elfes ont enfin pensé à mettre un pichet de pomme. »

Pansy était entrée dans le dressing. Elle sentait la cigarette froide et le jus de pomme, une odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle le matin. Daphnée l'embrassa sur sa joue claire.

« -Dis, Pansy ? Tu crois que ce pull va avec ce pantalon ?

-Je mettrais un brun plus clair. »

Daphné brossait ses longs cheveux. Elle avait un air de piano dans la tête qui la faisait sourire.

Puis, elles sont descendues. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage mais elles ne faisaient pas attention parce qu'elles discutaient de tout, de rien et des bulles de savon qui s'étaient échappées de la baignoire.

Et quand elles sont entrées dans la grande salle, une première année de Poufsouffle les a pointées du doigt.

Astoria lui a jeté un regard dédaigneux.

Pansy a pincé les lèvres.

Et Daphnée a haussé les épaules.

Les Gryffondors riaient, particulièrement Saint-Potter et ses bouffons.

Les Serdaigles regardaient leurs petits déjeuners.

Les Poufsouffles les fixaient.

Et les Serpentards étaient tous différents. Regards en coin. Sourires en coin.

« -Zabini n'est pas là ?

-Il écrit une lettre à sa mère. C'est son anniversaire. »

Echange de regard entre les deux compères.

« -Bon, t'expliques ce qui se passe Draco ?

-Pas au courant, Pansy ? Etrange …

-Raconte donc au lieu de d'étaler sur la table. »

Draco se releva et planta son regard dans les pupilles de Daphnée. Elle paniqua un court instant puis se pencha pour attraper le jus de citrouille.

« -Ta copine ne t'a donc pas prévenue ? Je croyais que vous partagiez tout.

-Ma cop… DAPHNEE ! »

La table verte et argent se retrouva vite intéressée par le petit cri de Pansy.

« -Alors, Malefoy, oui, nous partageons tout. Enfin, presque. Ensuite, Nott, si tu ne retire pas ton sourire idiot de ton visage tout de suite, ma baguette te fera très mal.

-Comment tu sais que c'est de toi dont on va parler ?

-C'est Pansy qui a prononcé mon prénom.

-Oui, parce que tu es ma, comment a-t-il dit, ma copine.

-Bon, copine ou pas copine, c'est quoi le problème, Malefoy ? NOTT !

-Tu es pourtant fichtrement au courant.

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Nott.

-Tu mènes les gens par la baguette comme ça tout le temps ?

-Astique-toi là, puis dis moi ce dont tu parles.

-Tu es vulgaire, ma chère.

-MALEFOY !

-Greengrass, voyons.

-Au courant de quoi, au fait ? »

Astoria avait placé sa phrase avec son innocence habituelle. Ses yeux papillonnaient entre tout le monde. Les sœurs Greengrass se regardèrent.

« -Au courant du scandale de la cour. »

Pansy, Astoria et Daphnée ont sursauté.

« -Comment ça le scandale de la cour, Tracy ?

-Enfin, Daphnée, tu peux peut-être tromper les garçons, mais pas moi.

-Trac…

-C'est ça. »

Tracy avait craché sa dernière phrase et s'était levée. Puis le regard de Daphnée était tombé sur le reste de la table. Toutes les filles avaient le même regard que Tracy. Un drôle de regard un peu haineux, un peu jaloux.

Pansy avait amorcé un geste pour lui attraper le bras mais Daphnée s'était déjà échappée.

« -C'est quoi le scandale, Malefoy ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai juste entendu Davis et Jones en parler.

-Jones ?

-Ouais.

-Emily ! EMILY ! C'est quoi cette histoire de scandale ?

-Hier soir, Daphnée se serait envoyé l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Quoi ?

-En même temps.

-Quoi ?

-De Gryffondor. »

_Sans voix._

_Draco qui se lève et se dirige vers Potter. Théo qui le suit. Blaise qui entre dans la grande salle et qui regarde ses amis faire. Pansy qui arrête de respirer. Astoria qui se lève et sort certainement pour rejoindre sa sœur._

_Sans voix._

Draco a planté sa baguette entre les yeux de Potter. Théodore a immobilisé Weasley.

« -Ca t'amuse, Potter, susurra Draco, ça t'amuses de raconter ça ? Tu veux que je m'amuse à mon tour ?

- Cinglé, Malefoy, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Greengrass est une fille comme ça. »

Le coup est parti tout seul.

Les professeurs ont crié, se sont levés.

Draco est reparti vers sa salle commune, Severus Rogue s'en occupera.

« -Il se passe quoi là ?

-Une embrouille avec Daphnée. Elle passe pour une traînée.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on va voir Pansy. Je t'expliquerai. »

C'était une réunion de crise dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Astoria serrait sa sœur dans ses bras. Les garçons fulminaient, les points crispés. Et Pansy envisageait toutes les options.

« -Arrête, Pansy, ton vernis va s'écailler. »

La concernée fixa ses ongles et mordilla une cigarette éteinte.

« -Arrête, Astoria, ton pull va être tout chiffonné. »

La jeune sœur s'écarta de la grande et fixa la fenêtre.

« -Arrêtez, les garçons, vos veines vont éclater.

-Arrête, Daphnée, arrête. Tout ne va pas bien.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais ça va passer, cette histoire, d'équipe de Quidditch.

-Si tu le dis.

-J'ai tellement envie de frapper Potter.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant. »

Les garçons sont partis.

« -Tu assumes ?

-Non, mais je fais comme si. Parce que de toute façon, ce n'est pas la première rumeur, et ce ne sera pas la dernière, alors autant avoir la tête haute. Je veux juste que les Serpentards sachent la vérité.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

-Merci, Pansy. Je vais un tour à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Binns. »

Astoria et Pansy échangèrent un regard inquiet quand elle fut partie.

« -Allez, mini-Greengrass, on va s'occuper de la salle commune. »

Daphnée avait le cœur lourd et le regard haut dans les couloirs. Les autres chuchotaient, puis se détournaient quand le sourire lumineux les atteignait. Elle était un serpent, elle avait une peau qui la cachait des coups durs. C'était comme ça.

Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et tomba sur Blaise.

« -Tu peux plus te passer de moi ?

-Après les Gryffondors, je ne serais pas fier à ta place.

-Je sais que même l'ombre de tes cils ne les a pas effleurés.

-C'est très joli.

-Merci. Histoire de la magie ?

-C'est ça. Tu ne devais pas frapper Potter avec Nott et Malefoy ?

-Si, mais on s'est séparés, j'avais un livre à rendre. La correction de Mme Pince fait plus peur que celle que je peux administrer à Potter, Dray et Théo n'ont pas besoin de moi.

-Vous prenez ça à cœur.

-On ne touche pas à un serpent. Surtout à l'un de nous six.

-C'est gentil. »

Daphnée inspectait les rayons à la recherche de ses bouquins. Et tomba sur Hermione Granger. Elle lui adressa un sourire et attrape un livre.

« -T'as changé quelque chose ce matin ?

-Les cheveux ne sont pas lissés.

-T'es jolie.

-Belle. Je suis belle. Mais merci. »

Elle se retourna et se heurta contre le torse de Blaise. Elle s'enivra un peu de son odeur.

« -Je vais voir Théo et Dray. »

Il se penche doucement et ses lèvres rencontrent chastement celles de Daphnée.

« -J'avais envie.

-Là pour te servir. »

Ses joues rougissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait la silhouette de Blaise s'éloigner. Il résonnait encore dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà.<p>

En fait, je l'aime je ne l'aime plus. Il est différent. Mais bon.

Et libre a vous d'imaginer comment cette rumeur prend fin.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	4. 11 ans et des questions

Bonsoir.

OS numéro 4

**Thème 4 : Toi et moi**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elle est entrée dans la grande salle et ses cheveux encerclaient ses joues hautes et blanches. Elle avançait comme une princesse, une reine. Comme une de ces dames qui ont le monde coincé sous leur talon. Elle s'approchait de lui et une ébauche de sourire s'est emparée de ses lèvres. Il ne l'a pas quittée du regard et il admirait ses grands yeux qu'elle a soulignés de noir. Elle marchait sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour.<p>

Ils se sont perdus en se voyant.

Et de nouveau, ils ont 11 ans.

_Ils sont sur le quai de la gare et tout le monde se retourne sur cette femme. Une grande femme à la peau foncée et qui marche comme une reine, une impératrice. Comme une de ces dames qui ont conquis le monde d'un battement de cils._

_Parce que cette femme est « La Croqueuse », « La Veuve de Feu », « La Reine Noire » simplement Cassandre Zabini, parfois, le nom de son premier mari, mort, « qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier. » 4 autres ont suivi._

_Alors Cassandre marche, elle tient un petit garçon à la peau aussi noire que celle de sa mère, aux yeux aussi clairs pourtant. Elle le tient par l'épaule et fait rouler les valises d'un coup de baguette._

_« -Blaise mon chéri, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Ecris-moi quand tu arrives._

_-Toi et moi, Maman, c'est quoi ?_

_-Tout le bonheur du monde. C'est tous les trésors de la terre. C'est tout l'univers qui souris. Tu es la seule chose bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Je t'aime, mon chéri, ne l'oublie jamais. »_

_Elle dépose brièvement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, mais le rouge ne marque pas._

_Il grimpe dans le train et entre dans un compartiment, il y a déjà deux garçons de son âge. Un blond gominé qu'il reconnaît vaguement comme l'héritier Malefoy et un brun palot qui ne le regarde pas. Il les salue et s'installe près de la fenêtre, ses valises se déposent toutes seules sous les sièges. _

_Il voit sa mère qui sourit et ne regarde que lui alors que le monde a les yeux fixés sur sa robe fourreau._

_Et derrière elle il voit une famille. Une fillette et sa mère. Un père qui pousse le chariot tout en discutant avec l'aînée. A travers ses yeux d'enfants, il la voit comme une princesse. _

_Elle est bien droite et ses cheveux son sagement coiffés._

_Elle est tout l'inverse de Cassandre et il la trouve belle à en tomber._

_Elle embrasse sa famille et serre sa petite sœur contre elle. _

_« -Bonjour, Draco._

_-Bonjour, Pansy. »_

_Petite brune aux yeux curieux, sa bouche est légèrement brillante, elle tient une petite valise dans sa main droite._

_« -Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_-Si personne n'y voit d'objection. »_

_Personne de répond. Elle s'assoit en face de Draco Malefoy._

_Et Blaise la revoit, elle passe dans le couloir, observe leur compartiment et se détoune un instant. Mais Pansy s'est déjà levée et l'a rattrapée._

_« …sais, tu peux venir. Tu es ?_

_-Daphnée, Daphnée Greengrass._

_-Pansy Parkinson._

_-Draco Malefoy._

_-Théodore Nott._

_-Blaise, Blaise Zabini. »_

_Ils le regardent._

_« -Oui, le fils de la Veuve Noire._

_-J'espère que tu souhaites Serpentard._

_-Plutôt mourir qu'aller ailleurs._

_-Nous serons bons amis._

_-Que vouloir d'autre ? »_

_Les 4 enfants acquiescent en fixant Théodore qui a parlé._

Blaise retourne à sa fenêtre. Le train s'éloigne et les signes de sa mère se font de plus en plus petits.

« -Bonjour Blaise.

-Daphnée. Pas de Pansy ou d'Astoria sur tes talons aujourd'hui ?

-Astoria dort encore et Pansy, je ne sais pas trop, bibliothèque ou salle commune. »

_Deux gamines innocentes dans un dortoir trop grand. Elles se connaissent depuis cinq jours et se sont déjà tout dit._

_« -Tu as compris le cours d'histoire de la magie ?_

_-Non, j'ai dormi. Je demanderai ses notes à Théo pour le devoir, je te les donnerai aussi si tu veux._

_-Oui, merci. Dis, Pansy ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Toi et moi, c'est quoi ?_

_-On est les meilleurs amies du mondes, Daphnée, je crois. C'est comme ça. Tu sais tout, je sais tout. On est pareilles._

_-On ne se quittera jamais ?_

_-Jamais ! »_

« -Tu vas a Pré-au-lard cet après midi ?

-J'aimerai, il me faut une autre plume.

-Tu m'accompagne dans ce cas ?

-Avec plaisir, oui. Tiens, passe-moi la Gazette, veux-tu ? »

Tandis qu'il la lui donné, il observait la coupe de fruit, hésitant.

« -Nouvelle mort au Manoir Dei Sogni !

-Quoi ?

-Lis.

-Hector s'est noyé, il ne savait pas nager. Bien évidemment. Et bien, la fortune de ma mère commence à concurrencer celle de Salazar.

-Ca ne te fait rien ?

-Hector et ma mère n'étaient pas marié depuis longtemps, je ne le connais pas bien.

-C'est le combien-tième ?

-Septième, il me semble. Cette plume ne va pas s'acheter toute seule, tu viens ?

-Oui, oui ! »

Elle a attrapé une pomme et son sac qui traînait sous ses pieds et a suivi le jeune homme. Il marchait les mains dans les poches et son duffle-coat noir le fait paraître encore plus grand.

Elle a acheté sa plume et il a tenu à lui offrir un thé quand il a vu qu'elle tremblait un peu.

« -Je peux te poser une question, Blaise ?

-Vas-y.

-Ta mère, elle s'est vraiment bien occupé de toi. Non, non, ne ris pas, je veux juste savoir. Tu es quand même le fils de La Reine Noire.

-Oui, je comprends. Oui, je n'ai manqué de rien, ni d'amour ni d'attention. Elle est formidable, hormis ces petites histoires.

-Tu te rappelle à la gare, elle était toute seule sur le quai et te regardait dans le train. Tout le monde la regardait et chuchotait.

-Peut-être oui. J'étais obnubilé par autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toi. »

Elle s'est tue et a fini son thé. Il a payé et lui a présenté son bras. Elle l'a accepté et ils sont rentrés en silence. Il l'a raccompagné jusque devant la salle commune.

« -Tu ne rentres pas ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Alors, merci. C'était une très bonne après midi. Au fait.

-Toi et moi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Un peu bizarre.

-Très agréable.

-Toujours drôle.

-Parfois méchant. »

Sans qu'il puisse répondre à ça, elle a très chastement déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle a sourit. Elle est rentrée dans la salle.

Lui aussi, il souriait, bêtement.

_« Greengrass Daphnée. »_

_« SERPENTARD »_

…

_« Zabini Blaise. »_

_« SERPENTARD »_

_« -Tu es très jolie, au fait, Daphnée._

_-Merci … »_

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende


	5. C'est un adieu

Et non, vous ne revez pas !

Je poste le cinquième chapitre.

J'étais inspirée aujourd'hui. Ce texte est personnel, plus que les autres. Il _fallait_ que je l'écrive.

Enfin, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

**Titre : Cest un adieu.**

**Rating K+**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Thème 5 ; J'ai quelque chose à te dire**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Tu avais les mains toutes fines et des cheveux entortillés autour de tes doigts. Tu brillais dans le noir et claquais tes talons rouges sur les pavés mouillés. La pluie dégoulinait sur ton visage et lavait tes grands yeux de toutes les larmes que tu avais retenues. Tu avançais dans la ville craquelée et tu jetais ton regard aux pieds des murs. J'étais assis à une terrasse grise et mon verre de vin vacillait sur la table. Je t'observais quand tu avançais et tu m'as regardé. Un sourire a tremblé au coin de tes lèvres. Mon cœur s'est cogné dans ma bouche et il avait le goût sucré de son amertume. Tu frottais tes bras et mes doigts se sont serrés sur mon verre. Tes cheveux tapaient contre tes tempes, je t'ai invitée en face de moi. Tes ongles grenats ont tapoté la chaise. Et tu es repartie en t'emmêlant les jambes sous les gouttes. Je t'ai lentement suivie des yeux. Je suis rentré chez moi quand j'ai été sûr que tu ne réapparaîtrais pas au coin des immeubles. Je guettais les ombres et la fumée de ma cigarette enveloppait mes idées noires. La lune me narguait et le soleil refusait de céder sa place. Je soufflais sur la ville et tes grands yeux s'immisçaient dans ma tête. Tu étais grande et surplombais la Terre. Tu avais des cheveux qui ceignaient tes mains et des doigts pâles qui frottaient tes joues. Où es tu maintenant ?<p>

« Daphnée ... »

J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je t'ai blessée, ma Belle. J'ai failli te tuer. Je t'aimais et c'était trop destructeur. Tes lèvres laissaient des trainées brûlantes sur ma peau. On s'en fichait au début de tout ça. Tu étais belle, belle à crever. Dangereuse, carnassière. J'étais à tes pieds et je caressais tes chevilles, je mordais ton cou laiteux et tes mains m'encerclaient. Ton odeur envahissait mon coeur, ta voix enveloppait mon corps. Tes yeux frappaient leur reflet contre ma gorge et mes mains frappaient tes bras. Je ne te reverrais pas, plus jamais. On s'est assassinés en s'aimant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Daphnée. »

Je crois que je t'aime encore ...

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p>

A la prochaine.

Bises

Ermessende


	6. Des caféinés

Bonsoir.

Il est tard. La rentrée c'est demain. Et je n'ai pas finis de lire le père Goriot. Entre nous, Balzac, c'est quand même le truc le plus chi... terrible à lire de la terre.

Bien, merci à Hazelhat.

Je vous livre l'OS.

Blaise et Daphnée sont décidément trop biens.

**Titre : Des cafeinés (pardonnez le jeu de mot, il est tard et je n'ai pas d'inspiration.)**

**Thème : 4, entre le rêve et la réalité.**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« -J'étais quelque part. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où. Il faisait noir. Je marchais parce que j'avais froid si je ne faisais rien. J'avais mal partout, mais je continuais parce que e froid était vraiment lancinant. Il y avait une tour de verre au loin. Et plus j'avançais, plus elle s'éloignait. Et plus elle s'éloignait, plus je me disais que c'était là qu'il fallait que j'aille.<p>

-T'es cinglée, Daphnée, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Pansy tira négligemment sur sa cigarette. Un odeur de fumée presque fruitée s'éleva quelques secondes avant de retomber. Daphnée s'humecta les lèvres.

« -Mais, je te dis que c'est au moins la cinquième fois que je rêve de ça.

-Et bien, bois autre chose avant de te coucher. La caféine, ça te jamais trop réussi. Tu es une anglaise pure et dure.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup.

-Mais de rien mon petit chat. »

Pansy éclata de rire. La nuit ceignait le parc de château et les deux Serpentardes avaient bravé le couvre feu pour faire mourir une dernière cigarette.

« -Ça te perturbes tant que ça ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Des fois, dans l'école quand je suis dans un couloir, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait vraiment noir ou de voir une tour en verre au loin.

-Il y a Blaise torse nu, aussi.

-Non, ça c'est une autre histoire, voyons, très chère.

-Tu me l'as assez racontée. C'était un rêve aussi.

-Je...

-Comment ça « je... » ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais plus.

-J'avais beaucoup bu, voilà. Je suppose que c'était un rêve. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il s... non rien.

-Si, vas-y, continue ? Comment aurait-il su, je crois ..?

-Su que je portais une jarretière, ce soir-là. Un rêve, ma petite.

-Tu t'en sors bien.

-Il est temps de rentrer, Astoria va s'inquiéter. »

Pansy fit glisser quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de son décolleté tandis que Daphnée lissait sa jupe. A l'entrée du petit passage, elles débarrassèrent leurs talons du peu de terre qui y était resté accroché. Et après avoir observé les couloirs, elles descendirent jusqu'au cachot.

Où Astoria les attendait de pied ferme.

« -Tiens, le prétendant et ses sbires.

-Garde ton venin pour tes vrais ennemis, Pakinson. »

Elle siffla, ironique. Et fila s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« -Comment ça va depuis ce matin, Théodore.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de te ficher de moi, Pansy, cela m'arrangerait, vois-tu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, ecnore ?

-Elle a utilisé toute l'eau chaude, bien sûr, juste avant que j'aille a la salle de bain. »

Pansy frictionna ses mains en souriant.

« -A force de traîner dehors le soir, vous allez tombées malade.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça, princesse, et va me tresser ces cheveux correctement.

-Rêve, Daph. Rêve !

-Elle ne fait que ça, allons. »

Les deux se jaugèrent rapidement et Daphnée envahit la pièce de son rire de cantatrice.

Tentatrice.

« Vous attendez quelque chose en particulier, tous les quatre ? »

On lui jeta des regards entendus et Pansy agita les mains en fixant Draco.

« Et toutes les deux, vous vous moquez du monde. »

Elles ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser dire ça.

« -Ah non. Nous étions dehors pour discuter

-De choses et d'autres. Et en aucun cas

-Nous nous moquons de quoique ce soit. »

Sourcils haussés.

« -Vous savez que vous êtes flippantes à finir chacune les phrases de l'autre.

-Allons, allons, Blaise. Il ne faut pas exagérer.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'exagérer, il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher. »

Le merveilleux conseil de Pansy fut suivi à la lettre par les gentils petits Serpents.

_Un long couloir noir. Rien du tout que cette tour de verre au bout du chemin. Elle s'assoit par terre mais un vent glacial lui mord les bras, lui ronge la tête. Alors elle se lève, et elle marche, elle court presque pour atteindre la tour qui recule._

Daphnée se réveilla en sursaut. Le front trempé de sueur.

Elle avait froid tout d'un coup. Elle avait si froid qu'elle en a les jambes coupées. Son souffle semblait gelé et lui enserrait la gorge. Elle se leva pour rechercher difficilement la cheminée de la salle commune.

Agenouillée auprès du feu, elle commença à retrouver ses cinq sens.

« C'est promis demain, j'arrête le café. »

Un ronronnement la fit sursauter, encore une fois.

« -Trésor.

-Blaise ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu es superbe. »

Son regard flattait ses jambes nues et elle se passa, mutine, une main sur la nuque.

Il fut sur elle en un main et sa main remplaça la sienne tandis que l'autre s'appuya contre sa colonne vertébrale.

Finalement, elle passa ses doigts contre son cou, avant de caresser sa mâchoire. Elle approcha ses lèvres brûlantes de son oreille.

« -Je ne sais pas si c'est encore ce délire, mais j'ai déjà rêvé de toi. Tu sais, après la petite soirée de Montague.

-Un rêve, tu dis. »

Il tourna la tête et leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent, animales.

Passionnés.

Ils se détachèrent, haletants.

« -Finalement, si c'est pour avoir un rêve comme ça, je pense continuer le café.

-Tu devrais, tes lèvres ont ce goût spécial. Pourquoi parles-tu de rêve ?

-Je ne rêve pas ?

-Si, comme toujours, Trésor, comme toujours. »

Elle est retournée se coucher après l'avoir embrassé encore une fois.

« Alors cinglée, ce matin ou pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy eut presque un oreiller dans la figure.

Quand elles descendirent pour petit-déjeuner, comme tous les matins, Blaise tendit une tasse de café à Daphnée.

« Alors bien dormi, mesdemoiselles ? »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Moi je l'aime bien. Ils sont bien mignons (voire trop)

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	7. Tension du siècle

Bonjour.

Bien, me revoilà pour le septième baiser de Blaise et Daphnée.

La terminale L, c'est le mal. Vraiment. Ma prof de littérature à tout vu et je me demande s'il ne croit pas qu'elle a rencontré les auteurs dans ses vies – nombreuses, cela va sans dire – et, Seigneur, c'est énervant. Mais la philo, c'est le bien, alors ça rattrape.

Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précèdent.

Titre : Tension du siècle.

Rating K

Tout est à JKR

Thème : n°7 : Superstar

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>En se levant ce matin, déjà la lassitude avait envahi Daphnée. On était samedi. Et aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy avait décidé d'écraser Potter en attrapant le vif d'or. C'était la revanche, aujourd'hui.<p>

L'équipe était sur les nerfs depuis une semaine. Le bien-heureux capitaine n'avait plus qu'un seul mot à la bouche, gagner. Il avait lobotomisé toute la maison, agacé Astoria et empêché Pansy de fumer pour ne pas gêner les joueurs. La dite Pansy l'avait stupéfixié et décoiffé.

En sortant du dortoir, Daphné avisa les premières années qui se peinturluraient les joues. _Merlin, même leur innocence était bafouée par l'Héritier. _Et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Un silence glacé de tension régnait chez les serpents. Elle prit place a côté de Pansy, laquelle soupirait à intervalles régulières.

Et puis, alors que Vaisey-poursuiveur-de-son-état, ou l'idiot selon Astoria, semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots de nervosité, Draco se leva.

« Voilà. Je. Euh... C'est aujourd'hui, et … on va gagner ! Je l'espère fortement. Je refuse de revoir les bouffons gagner le vif une deuxième fois cette année. Voilà. Bon petit-déjeuner. »

Un ange passa, voir deux bien corpulents. Et alors que l'attrapeur s'éloignait pour sortir, une tumulte s'empara de la table verte.

« -SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !

-Je trouve ça totalement pathétique.

-Je suis pressée que ce match se termine, je n'en peux plus.

-Je suis bien d'accord. »

Les trois filles se jetèrent un regard blasé.

Le silence revint bien vite. Il ne restait plus qu'une matinée et un repas de midi avant d'envahir le stade.

Les premières années passaient dans les rangs avec leurs pots de maquillage. Astoria les jaugea et y planta finalement ses doigts pour se décorer les pommettes. Pansy le fit de mauvaise grâce sous le regard de deux sœurs et Daphnée traça des traînées sur ses joues avec un sourire.

Blaise fit son entrée, plus décontracté que jamais.

« -Mesdemoiselles.

-Gentleman.

-Le vert rehausse tes yeux, Trésor.

-Va ronronner ailleurs, je te prie. D'ailleurs tu as loupé le fabuleux discours de ton capitaine.

-Comme si ce n'était pas le dix-millème qu'il a fait en cinq jours. »

Il beurra ses tartines. Plus qu'une matinée et un repas de midi.

–

Repas de midi qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblait plus à une veillée funèbre. Depuis le petit-déjeuner, Daphnée avait déserté la salle commune et Blaise l'avait fermement sortie de la bibliothèque pour la traîner sur les gradins.

« -C'est pas très gentil de faire la disparue quelques heures avant le match du siècle.

-Je voulais qu'un homme fort vienne me chercher dans mon petit coin sombre.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça. »

Daphnée, son sourire carmin et ses cheveux vaporeux, jouait, mutine.

« Bien. »

Il l'appuya brusquement contre le mur du couloir et posa ses lèvres juste sous son oreille. Elle entoura sa taille et son torse avec ses bras. Il n'était pas encore en tenue et son pull gris soulignait sa carrure.

Des pas résonnèrent un peu plus loin.

« Bonne chance, Blaise. File vite. »

Ils se lâchèrent sans trop le vouloir et prirent des directions opposées.

Astoria avait étalé sa cape sur le banc et Pansy tapotait son genou. Cette dernière attrapa le coude Daphnée pour qu'elle s'assoit entre elles deux, elles échangèrent un sourire.

Le commentateur, que Minerva McGonagall avait choisi impartial, annonça les Gryffondors et Pansy se leva d'un bond quand les joueurs entrèrent.

Docilement et ironiques, les Serpentards chantèrent.

« Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.  
>Weasley est notre roi ! »<p>

Bon, ce n'était pas mature, mais bon.

Le commentateur annonça les Serpentards et une clameur qui partait des premières années en bas des gradins s'éleva avec les balais verts et argents.

Daphnée fixait Blaise.

Sa batte tapait mollement sa cuisse. Elle le trouva immensément beau à cet instant.

–

Deux heures qu'ils volaient. Potter et Malefoy scrutait le terrain inlassablement. Pansy commençait à croire que le vif d'or s'était fait la malle.

Depuis une demi-heure et à juste titre, Zabini avait été élu homme du match. Ses cognards étaient toujours juste, gênaient les trajectoires adverses, déviaient le souaffle quand les Gryffondors l'avaient, gênaient Weasley, protégeaient leur propre gardien.

Zabini était trempé de sueur. Et Daphnée du se mordre consciencieusement l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de penser a quel autre moment Zabini pouvait être en sueur. _Sans ses vêtements, si possible. _

« Malefoy part en piqué ! »

Affolement général.

« -Je sens que je vais avoir une crise de foie.

-Ah ouais ? Oh, regarde Draco.

-A-t-il repéré le vif ? Oui ? Oui ! Ca y'est, Potter part à son tour ! Le suspens est à son comble, les deux attrapeurs sont au coude-a-coude ! Et ? Eeeeeeeeeet … C'est MALEFOY qui attrape le vif ! SERPENTARD A GAGNE ! »

Tribunes rouges abasourdies.

Tribunes vertes en joie.

Balais en avant, les joueurs se jettent dans les gradins. Théo, Pansy, Astoria et Daphnée improvisent une petite danse autour de Blaise et Draco.

« -S'il vous plaît ! Je suis très fier de nous, nous avons eu notre revanche. Gardons cet était d'es...

-Oh mais ferme-la ! »

–

La fête battait son plein. Ils avait célébré au moins six fois l'homme du match et l'intéressé avait trouvé refuge dans les jupes d'une sixième année. Daphnée agitait ses cheveux au milieu des danseurs, leurs mains sur ses hanches.

Et puis, d'un coup d'un seul, comme exténuée, elle se dirigea vers les bièrreaubeurres. En sentant une présence derrière elles, elle fit remontrer sa voix le long de sa gorge et fit rouler sur sa langue l'unique syllabe.

« -Blaise.

-Tu t'es enfin décidée a lâcher ces imbéciles.

-C'est eux qui me tenaient, théoriquement.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Trésor.

-Voyons, Homme du Match, où est cette charmante donzelle ?

-Elle ne valait pas ton parfum. »

Elle sourit comme une idiote de Serdaigle.

« Ton sourire carmin, tes cheveux vaporeux et toi. »

Elle sourit comme une idiote de Pouffsouffle.

« Félicitation, Blaise, pour le match, au fait. Tu as été magnifique. »

Il la plaque doucement contre le mur le plus proche. Comme avidement. Elle caresse sa joue.

Plus loin, quatre âmes et consciences les observent.

« -C'est une manie chez toi, les plaquages contre les murs.

-C'est plus bestial.

-Gryffondor, en fait.

-C'est malin, je vais être obligé de te faire taire.

-Voyez-vous ça. »

Il l'embrasse et dans la passion, elle sent sa langue effleurer sa lèvre inférieur. Elle sourit contre sa bouche.

Oui, décidément, Daphnée avait hâte que la match se termine.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Merci de votre lecture, a bientôt !

Bises

Ermessende.


	8. L'oranger

Bonjour !

Bien, je viens me vider la tête, parce que demain, j'ai un devoir de 4 heures de philo et j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus rien. Mon prof est un sadique.

Ma prof de français croit toujours qu'elle sait tout et elle a inscrit la classe de force a un concours de nouvelles. On va rigoler pour certains.

Bref, aujourd'hui en spé math, j'ai été très productive donc je vous poste tout de suite le 8ème baiser et après je poste un autre OS.

Je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour le titre alors j'ai cherché dans la mythologie (Mme-la-prof-de-latin en fut ravie d'ailleurs) mais Daphnée ça veut dire laurier, donc du coup, j'ai appelé l'OS autrement, alors bien sûr, ça n'a rien a voir. (oui, ce que je viens de dire est inutile mais ça me fait rire que Daphnée veuille dire laurier.)

Bref (+2) sans attendre, voici l'OS, très court soit dit en passant.

Titre : L'oranger

Thème : n°8, Jardin secret

Tout est à JKR

Rating k

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle est assise par terre. Il y a des ombres de fougères autour de ses genoux pliés.<p>

« Ces vacances sont un désastre, par Salazar. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Je savais que j'aurais du aller chez Pansy. »

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Il y a une odeur d'oranger qui flotte entre les feuilles, un oiseau qui picore et un tapis d'herbe qui recueille ses pleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, Daphnée Greengrass ne pleure pas. Ce serait faire un trop beau cadeau au vieux Mulciber. Et Merlin sait à quel point elle le déteste. Elle le hait même, lui, et son air suffisant. Lui, toujours planté quelque part dans le manoir, souriant avec ses dents cassées. Toujours à vouloir lui voler son père.

Alors, pour ne pas pleurer, elle s'est réfugiée ici. Là où le soleil allumait un creux entre deux vallées. Là où les branches avaient entouré un mont d'herbe fine et l'avaient caché. Elle était là. Là où seule Astoria pouvait la trouver.

Il y a une coccinelle qui vient de se poser sur le bout de sa chaussure et les nuages recouvrent la Terre.

« -Tu n'es pas très courageuse.

-Je ne suis pas très Gryffondor. »

Il part d'un petit rire royal et elle tique un peu quand il se laisse tomber à ses côtés.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu les arbres grogner qu'ils détestaient Mulciber, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, alors j'ai cherché un peu.

-Non, qu'est ce que tu fais là, au manoir Greengrass ?

-Ah. Je ne suis venu vous dire, à toi et ta sœur, que j'avais récupéré Théo, Draco et Pansy au manoir Dei Sogni. Et qu'il fallait que vous veniez aussi.

-Tu tombes mal, Blaise, il y a une réunion d'imbéciles dans mon salon.

-Il y a le père de Draco.

-Pardon. Il y a une réunion d'imbéciles et du père de ton imbécile de meilleur ami dans mon salon. »

Il la couve du regard et il la sent toute petite, toute fragile, toute à lui.

« -Allons, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Déjà, ils veulent envoyer mon père se faire tuer. D'accord, les sang-de-bourbe, tout ça, mais foutez lui la paix, le pauvre a du mal à se déplacer. Et c'est mon père, je refuse qu'il se lance dans une entreprise pareille, je le connais, il va prendre ça à cœur et ils va nous oublier. Ma mère vient juste de le récupérer, alors. Ensuite, j'ai bien vu comment ils regardaient Astoria, tous les Avery, Rosier et compagnie. Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Et ce sale rat de Mulciber qui me prend pour une traînée. Moi ? Une traînée ? Il s'est regardé lui ? Non, mais je vais te dire Blaise, je … »

Sans plus attendre, Blaise plaque ses lèvres sur celles de Daphnée et elle se laisse aller dans ses bras.

« -Eh.

-Hum ?

-On m'avait jamais demander de me taire aussi gentiment. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, bon la fin est un peu niaisou mais ça fait du bien dans ce monde de brute.<p>

Bref (+3) j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bises

Ermessende.


	9. Foutu, voilà ce qu'il était

Bonjour.

Bienvenue pour le neuvième OS de ce recueil. Le neuvième baiser.

J'ai été longtemps absente. Me re-voilà donc.

Un merci spécial à Hazelhat qui m'a remotivée. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez Blaise et Daphnée, allez lire son recueil _**Ophiolites.**_

**Thème 9 :** Course folle.

**Rating K**

**Disclaimers **: Tous les persos sont à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Tu sais, Blaise, si tu ne viens pas, je serais très, très, très déçue. » <em>Elle avait fini sa phrase en se mordillant légèrement la lippe inférieure. Alors, comme le bel imbécile qu'il était, il avait promis. Avant de se rendre compte que ni Théo, ni Draco ne serait là.

Foutue Daphnée.

Avec ses cheveux trop blonds, et ses lèvres trop brillantes.

En plus, il est en retard.

_« Tu sais, Blaise, tu ne seras jamais bon à marier si tu sors avec ce pull. »_

_« Blaise, tes chaussures. »_

_« Mon chéri, rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon. »_

J'ai 17 ans, Maman ! Et je vais être en retard !

_« Je fais ça pour ton bien, mon cœur. »_

Rien à faire. Foutue Daphnée. Elle avait été bien gentille quand elle lui avait presque ordonnée de venir avec elle à cette soirée mais elle allait le détester. Il voyait déjà ses sourcils froncés, la mèche de cheveux emberlificotée autour de son index et il entendait déjà ses grognements.

_« Me faire attendre ? Moi, une Greengrass ? Tu avais la tête où, Zabini ? »_

Zabini, evidemment. Quand elle était contrariée, son prénom n'existait plus.

Mais par contre, quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle savait être très câline sur l'unique syllabe.

Je suis un Zabini, de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas une blonde qui va me donner des ordres !

Merlin que ça sonnait faux. Menteur, menteur, menteur.

En plus, les organisateurs avaient eu la bonne idée de faire ça dans le Londres moldu, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes.

Sans ce soucier du vent, il se mit à courir sur les dalles de béton. Il allait être en retard.

Elle allait le tuer.

Sa baguette roulait dans sa poche et il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis sa cape. Et puis, finalement non, on le regardait assez bizarrement comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et aux indications fumeuses de Daphnée griffonnées sur un bout de parchemin.

Il n'y serait jamais à temps. Si sa mère ne l'avait pas attendu dans le salon pour lui faire ses remarques, il aurait pu espérer être à l'heure.

Je crois que je suis perdu.

« -Merde !

-Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune homme ? »

Il leva les yeux et se força à retenir une grimace. Le moldu le regardait avec une expression paternaliste. Blaise enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fixa l'homme.

« -Je cherche Palladium Street.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne direction du tout.

-Ah ?

-Il faut prendre le bus n°4 direction l'abbaye et en descendant au septième arrêt, tout est indiqué.

-Hum. »

Il regarda encore une fois le parchemin de Daphnée, il reconnut les indications du moldu. Il lui jeta un maigre merci du bout des lèvres. Et courut dans l'autre sens avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas comment prendre le bus.

N°4 qui plus est.

Il se hasarda dans plusieurs coins. Toujours en courant. L'oeil vissé sur sa montre.

10 minutes de retard.

« Elle va m'égorger, me dépecer, me couper tous les doigts. »

Foutue Daphnée.

Frénétiquement, il chercha encore un peu. Puis il décida de laisser tomber les conventions. Il se glissa dans une ruelle sombre et inspira très fort.

Il allait transplaner et tant pis si des moldus le voyaient. Il accuserait Daphnée de harcèlement, sa mère ferait jouer ses connaissances et il n'irait peut-être pas à Azkaban.

Il pensa très fort à cette satanée rue et cette même sensation désagréable s'empara de lui.

Il se retrouva dans une rue éclairée et se mit à prier encore plus fort que personne ne l'ait vu. Puis il remarqua un bâtiment plus éclairé que les autres. Et une fille debout, près d'un mur.

En regardant de plus près, elle discutait avec d'autres filles. Et c'était Daphnée.

Il s'approcha en lissant sa chemise, les mains presque moites. Quand elle le vit, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

Quoi ?

« Blaise, Trésor, tu es enfin là. »

Hein ?

Elle s'approcha et en lovant ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sans vraiment y penser, il ferma les yeux, glissa ses mains sur sa taille et son dos, apprécia le moment.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il remarqua le rose sur ses joues et elle lui attrapa les doigts en passant devant les autres filles le menton haut.

« -15 minutes de retard ?

-J'ai pas été bien briefé. C'est quoi ce plan ?

-Ces filles m'insupportent depuis que j'ai 3 ans. Et la plupart ont un petit ami. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui les laisserait sans voix.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui, et surtout qui se laisserait embrasser sans poser de questions. »

Foutue Daphnée.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

A bientôt, j'ai écris la moitié du prochain.

Merci

Bises

Ermessende.


	10. Soldes

Bien le bonsoir.

Donc, l'OS 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci aux lecteurs.

Thème 10 : n°10

Rating K

Disclaimer : Jkr, elle-seule.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un énorme soupir traversa de parts en parts Blaise, Draco et Théo assis sur un banc. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils attendaient devant le magasin et un immense nombre d'heures qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient bien gentiment accepté d'accompagner Pansy et Daphnée faire les soldes.<p>

Enfin, ils avaient eu peur du chantage de Pansy. Comme d'habitude.

Ces filles devenaient complètement hystériques pendant cette période. Heureusement, cette année, Astoria passait ses vacances dans une autre ville, ce qui faisait que les garçons n'avaient, heureusement, qu'à supporter seulement deux furies. A l'approche de la nouvelle année, elles avaient décidé de renouveler totalement leurs gardes-robes.

L'été était à son point culminant, il faisait chaud, ils ignoraient combien de temps ils allaient encore passer devant ou dans un magasin et surtout, il faisait chaud.

Daphnée sortit la première.

« -On peut y aller ?

-Comment ça, y aller ? Et les chaussures ?

-Mais tu viens pas d'en acheter trois paires dans le dernier magasin.

-Oui d'accord, mais là je te parle du plus beau magasin de chaussures de Londres. TwinkleToes. Même vous vous trouverez votre bonheur.

-Si tant est qu'on ait des mains pour l'attraper, le bonheur. Je te signale que vous nous faites porter vos sacs depuis le début.

-Ca fait parti du contrat, mon Ami.

-Un contrat, un cont... Elle est où, Pansy ?

-Elle se prend la tête avec une vendeuse.

-Oh, par Salazaaaaar ... »

Daphnée sourit, et ouvrit délicatement sa bourse pour voir combien de gallions elle allait dépenser dans les chaussures.

Pansy arriva sur ces entre-faits, l'air renfrogné.

« -Cette greluche ! Je te jure Daph, un jour cette boutique va fermer. A cause de moi.

-C'est la deuxième fois, non.

-Troisième. J'ai décidé d'être gentille et de leur laisser une autre chance.

-Je t'ai connue moins conciliante.

-La ferme, Dray. » susurra-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

Et avec un sourire ravi, elle attrapa le bras de Théo et se dirigea vers la dernière boutique. Cette fille avait une humeur impossible. Daphnée fit semblant de s'incliner devant Blaise et Draco qui se levèrent de mauvaise grâce.

« -C'est vraiment la dernière là ? J'en peux plus.

-Petit joueur. Ce n'est que la dixième boutique. »

Draco fit face à sa camarade blonde, des Avadas plein les yeux.

« -Que la dixième boutique ? Je ne sens plus mes pieds tellement j'ai marché ! Mes bras sont réduits à un état larvaire à cause de vos putains de sacs ! Et nous sommes des petits joueurs ? Tu te fous de moi, là, Greengrass ? »

Daphnée, nullement effrayée, haussa les épaules et continua à avancer tandis que Pansy, s'approcha en susurrant.

« Tu deviens vulgaire, mon Chaton. »

Le Chaton, ragaillardi par le sobriquet, fit volte-face.

« -Je ne veux pas provoquer de scandale en pleine foule, mais vous allez m'entendre, toutes les deux, arrivés au Manoir.

-Dray, tes nerfs, calme-toi. »

Pansy éclata d'un grand rire entra à la suite de son amie chez TwinkleToes.

Ils s'étaient débarrassé auprès de la délicate sorcière de tous les sacs des filles et déambulaient entre les rayons. Ce magasin était une merveille, elles n'avaient pas menti. De temps en temps, les pouvaient les entendre pousser des petits cris de satisfaction.

Mais Théo n'avait pas pris sa bourse.

Mais Draco n'avait plus de doigts pour porter les sacs, en comptant les prochains qu'elles auraient.

Mais Blaise étaient découragés par la perspective d'acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui.

« Les garçons, on peut y aller, on a fini. »

Ces mots signifiaient tout. Tant pis pour les chaussures. De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop exténués.

Ils atterrirent directement dans le petit salon des Malfoy, et les garçons lâchèrent leurs paquets pour se ruer sur les fauteuils moelleux. Ils entendirent Pansy grogner quelque chose au sujet de leur bestialité et manque de classe, mais aucun n'avait la force de rétorquer.

Elles montèrent à l'étage pour ranger leurs nouveaux achats tandis qu'ils chargèrent l'elfe de ramener des bierraubeurres-très-fraîches-sinon-gare-à-toi.

Et une théière pour les furies, quand même.

Lesquelles redescendaient en souriant.

« -J'espère, les garçons que vous avez passé un bon après-midi.

-Moque-toi.

-Non, sincèrement. Bon, avec Daph, on s'est senties un peu coupables de vous avoir traînés un peu partout sans nous soucier de vous.

-C'est gentil d'au moins le reconnaître.

-Et comme vous avez été des caddies adorable, on a décidé que vous offrir un petit truc. »

Elle posèrent une boîte devant chacun.

« C'est un piège ? »

Secouage de cheveux blonds.

« Bon. »

Prudemment, ils défirent le papier et reconnurent le logo du magasin de chaussures. Encore une fois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des cadeaux, elles ne se trompaient jamais.

« Astoria se joint à nous. »

A ces mots, Draco trouva la force de se lever pour les embrasser. Théo et Blaise l'imitèrent, le sourire retrouvé.

Blaise se pencha vers Daphnée et les lèvres se frôlèrent. Ses lippes toujours effleurant sa peau, il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Finalement, l'après-midi n'était pas trop mauvais, j'ai eu loisir de t'admirer. »

* * *

><p>Supposant qu'il y ait des soldes chez les sorciers.<p>

Aaaah les hommes et les après-midis shopping.

Merci de votre lecture. Une review pour le peuple ?

Bises

Ermessende.


	11. Des cailloux plein de pétales

Bonsoir !

J'ai été étonnement productive ces derniers temps, en partie grâce à LR6 qui m'a remotivée ! Et aussi parce que j'ai un peu plus le temps maintenant. Entre nous soit dit, j'ai tellement regardé Vampire Diaries ces derniers temps (le hiatus tout ça, tout ça) que ce n'est pas bien noble de dire que je manquais de temps. Je culpabilisais à mort parce que j'avais des millions de trucs à faire (genre des devoirs) mais je ne pouvais détacher mon esprit de Sexy-Damon et Sexy-Klaus. Attention spoiler pour ceux qui ne regardent pas en anglais, Elena est tellement plus intéressante maintenant qu'elle est vampire et sans humanité, mais elle me tape toujours autant sur le système, bizarre.

Enfin me revoilà donc.

Je vous livre donc le 11ème OS consacré à Blaise et Daphnée.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Thème : n°11 : Fleur

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Rating K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La fleur est fanée<em>, a-t-elle dit.

Blaise n'a pas compris tout de suite et il a regardé les grands yeux clairs de Daphnée s'effondrer sur ses pommettes. Elle s'est penchée en avant pour arrêter la douleur de lui scier le ventre et il n'a rien fait.

_La fleur est fanée_, a-t-elle repris, _elle ne vivra plus jamais._

Il a voulu la prendre contre lui juste pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et que ça allait passer. Mais Draco est arrivé, impatient, elle a effacé les traces de son rimmel qui bavait sous ses cils et il s'est redressé, les poumons recroquevillés.

"-On y va, Blaise, c'est l'heure.

-J'arrive."

Daphnée a retenu son souffle et ses larmes brûlantes de peur. Blaise lui a jeté un regard qui voulait dire plein de choses qu'elle n'a pas compris, comme je suis désolé, ou je t'aime, peut-être un peu au fond. Et il est parti, à la suite du blond.

Ils ont couru. Autour d'eux, Poudlard était en flamme. Il y avait des hurlements et des sorts qui fusaient. Il y avait les Mangemorts partout qui se confrontaient à l'Ordre, il y avait le Lord qui grimaçait ses ordres. Saint-Potter était revenu de son année d'exil, plein de forces, d'ambitions et de discours pompeux face à Rogue. La révolte était en marche, la Guerre allait se terminer.

Dans sa tête, Blaise, il ne suivait pas Draco pour aller balancer des sorts à la tête de quelques bouffons de Sang-de-bourbe. Non, il était encore dans ce couloir éclaté, avec Daphnée qui pleurait une fleur fanée qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Daphnée.

Il était avec elle jusqu'au bout du monde. Quand la vieille professeur de Métamorphose avait annoncé la mise à l'écart des Serpentards, il avait prit peur pour elle, sa fragile petite princesse. Pourtant, elle était bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, il le savait. Elle a mené, tambour battant, avec Pansy, l'évacuation des petits. C'était eux, qu'il fallait penser à protéger en premier, elles l'avaient bien compris. Blaise avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et il avait ouvert la bouche mais rien n'était sorti, elle s'était fait happée par le flot d'élèves et Draco l'avait entraîné dans un coin pour lui chuchoter le plan. Le plan, choper Potter pour le Seigneur, pour que tout se termine plus rapidement.

Blaise avait remarqué que Draco n'était pas bien convaincu et que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force d'être trop serrées. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait acquiescé, parce que si tout se terminait rapidement, Daphnée serait saine et sauve. Il avait simplement demandé un instant en revoyant les cheveux blonds vaporeux dans le couloir.

_La fleur est fanée_, avait-elle dit.

Et ces mots résonnaient maintenant en lui. Il était préoccupé par cette fleur fanée quelque part. Sa fleur à lui, elle allait se faner à cause de la Guerre, elle était pleine de larmes et de poussière. Alors il courrait, comme un vulgaire Blaireau, pour balancer sa baguette dans des mâchoires et des sorts au fond des estomacs pour que Daphnée se redresse.

Il lui en achèterait, des centaines de fleurs, des milliers mêmes juste pour la voir sourire encore un peu. Il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'elles soient toujours fraîches. Jamais il ne laisserait des fleurs fanées devant Daphnée. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait, c'était de terminer cette Guerre le plus vite possible. Tout le monde flanchait, c'était la fin d'un joyeux bordel.

Ils arrivèrent dehors, dans la cour pleine de débris, de corps et de reste de combats qui s'infiltraient dans toutes les veines. Ils se heurtèrent à Théodore.

« -C'est l'heure. On va voir si Saint-Potter a eu le courage de se montrer dans la forêt.

-On va même le voir très vite, ils arrivent. »

Le Lord en tête et l'affreux demi-géant qui sanglotait en tête, le cortège avançait d'un pas lourd et le silence s'insinua dans tous les cœurs. Ainsi, Harry Potter avait enfin fini par mourir. Blaise chercha sa fleur partout et la trouva tout contre Pansy, fiévreuse, pleine de gravas et larmoyante. Rien n'allait. Harry Potter était mort et rien n'irait jamais plus bien. Il le savait bien, sa mère le lui avait assez répété. Les Zabini n'avait jamais pris parti, ça allait être une belle galère. Les Malfoy fuyaient. Théodore disparut subitement. Et Pansy entraînait Daphnée plus loin. Tout le monde foutait le camp alors que cet idiot de Londubat faisait un discours de traître. Il croyait en Harry Potter, grand bien lui fasse, mais son pote était m...

« Confringo ! »

Le salaud.

Blaise disparut à son tour, tout courageux qu'il soit, il était loin d'être un Gryffondor. Et Daphnée était quelque part sans lui, sans fleur et il avait besoin de la serrer contre lui. Alors il se remit à courir, dans le sens inverse. Dans les couloirs défoncés aux tapisseries consumées. Poudlard était en sang. Il courait, parce qu'il savait qu'il la retrouverait.

Et il la trouva. Dans une alcôve, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Toute fatiguée, toute triste. Toute éclatée.

_Je le savais_, dit-elle,_ que tu viendrais me chercher, alors je t'ai attendu ici, tu m'aurais toujours retrouvée, mais la fleur est fanée._

Elle poussa du bout du pied le cadavre d'un rose et elle fut prise d'un frisson.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

« Ça ne fait rien, Princesse, je t'en offrirais une autre, tu verras. »

_Il va perdre_, renifla-t-elle,_ le Lord, il va perdre, il faut fuir Blaise, maintenant, allons-nous en, s'il te plaît._

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, retirer un à un tout les cailloux qui remplissaient son ventre, souffler sur toutes ses blessures pour la soulager, la porter jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Terre, l'aimer à l'en dévorer en entier.

Et même si cette rose là est fanée, il en trouverait une autre encore plus belle, juste pour qu'elle sourit encore et ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

><p>Alors oui, vous vous demandez certainement comment est ce qu'avec un thème aussi léger et banal que fleur, j'ai pu me retrouver à écrire ce truc tordu qui part dans tous les sens et qui fait voir que Daphnée est peut-être complètement folle. La réponse est que j'en suis au même point que vous. J'avais envie d'écrire un truc un peu plus sérieux, pour une fois dans ce recueil et voilà le résultat. Si vous avez besoin d'explications, les reviews sont là, obviously.<p>

Si vous voulez échanger sur Vampire Diaries, je suis là aussi, je me suis refait les 4 saisons de colère de devoir attendre 10 000 ans avant d'avoir la suite !

Merci de votre lecture (Mes speechs sont presque plus long que l'OS en lui-même)

Bises

Ermessende.


End file.
